I'll always be there for you
by magic sparkler
Summary: Harry has fallen hard for Ginny over the summer before sixth year – but she has just broken up with her boyfriend and apparently is “over him”. However a trip into diagon alley and a dramatic climax will make them realise what they mean to each other. min


**I'll always be there for you**

Summary: ONE-SHOT: Harry has fallen hard for Ginny over the summer before sixth year – but she has just broken up with her boyfriend and apparently is "over him". However a trip into diagon alley and a dramatic climax will make them realise what they mean to each other.

_This does not connect with any other of my stories. It's just completely random. Hehe. _

_It comes from when I was writing my story called, **Destiny calls**, about Harry's sixth year. However, the half blood prince came out and put it to shame, and I was going through files when I came across this chapter, and few moderations later (i.e. Ron and Hermione was a separate chappie etc)and it made a neat one shot! So here's a taster! I think I'll stick to original stories rather than continuing JK's work… there's no one like her!_

_Lesson learnt!_

_So here is a little taster of my failure lol_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

Harry came crashing through the floo network, into the small fireplace in Wizard's Wizarding Wheezes. He gingerly stood to his feet, brushing off the black soot from his jeans and took his glasses out his pocket placing them on his face; bringing the room into focus. He was standing in a cramped and cluttered office, with Ginny Weasley waiting for him, amusement playing on her lips.

Harry tried to squash down that now familiar feeling that seemed to rise within him whenever he now looked at her. He had spent most of his time with her this summer, and knew he was falling for her. He tried to forget about how he felt – they both had changed. Ginny had just broken up with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, and according to Hermione had moved on from him a long time ago. Harry had been training hard all summer, now displaying a tall muscular frame. Ginny was now the opposite of Harry thinking she was Ron's little sister; with her gorgeous figure, thick hair and big brown eyes.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" he asked trying to distract himself.

"They stepped outside so we don't suffocate in this office" she explained.

She held out her hand and Harry took it; as she led him out in office and into the shop, which was jam, packed. Ginny pushed through the crowd, dragging an impressed Harry with her towards the till, where both twins were positioned, in brightly coloured robes, talking to Ron and Hermione. Harry couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of his best friends clasping hands, and it sent his head into memories…….

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Earlier in the summer_

Harry arrived at Grimmwald place to hear to racket of Hermione and Ron having a full blown argument, he looked at Ginny who approached and hugged him.

"Welcome home" she whispered before releasing him.

"How long have they been at it" he asked grinning in spit of the situation. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I don't know I have learnt to tune them out this summer".

"It's an art form" he joked back. "You're a quick learner though, took me at least all of first year to do that." Ginny giggled. "I just wish they would get together already" he muttered.

He shot him a mischievous smile, "Well I had an idea… and now you're here to help, and now actually seems like the opportune moment"

"Anything is better than this" he exclaimed pointing with his thumb over his shoulder, indicating his best friends. They had both just gave a disgruntled huff, and turned away from each other their arms crossed. Ron's ears were bright red, matching his hair, and Hermione's cheeks were spotted pink, and she let off an irritated sigh as they both strode off in different directions. After whispering her plan to Harry, Ginny too after her and a grinning Harry, followed Ron into their drawing room.

Harry spent a good few hours listening to Ron moan about Hermione, leaving no doubt in his mind of what he and Ginny were about to do. Ron went silent and Harry let out a relieved sigh, just before it started up again. And he knew Ginny was probably getting something similar from Hermione.

"Nice welcome" he thought slightly disgruntled.

After he had blocked Ron for a while; counted all the flowers that decorated the ceiling, counted all the muggle things in the room, followed by the magical ones, he was starting to get a headache; and interrupted his best friend's flow.

"Ok Ron I get the point. And you know me, I won't side… why don't you forget it for a bit? How about some chess?" he suggested calmly.

Ron opened his mouth to protest, then saw Harry's stern gaze. "Yeah OK… might do me good" he muttered.

Harry led the way up the stairs towards his and Ron's room, where the chess set was, when they got to the landing Ginny and Hermione were walking towards them.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Ginny as the two groups came to a standstill.

"Just to our room. You?" asked Harry. He could tell Ginny was doing the same as him. Trying to keep everything normal. Ron and Hermione were standing slightly behind each one of them, trying to avoid each other's gaze, and determined not to look at each other.

"Just down to the kitchen" she replied brightly. "Ice cream is a great comfort food". She gave Harry a pointed look. He gave a short nod, and led Ron the way into their bedroom, letting him overtake him at the door. At the same time, Ginny pushed Hermione as they were passing the door, and Harry, at the doorway, grabbed her and pushed her the rest of the way in he quickly darted out and slammed the door, before either of them could react, everyone in complete shock. He quickly pulled out his wand and locked the door. He had been given permission by the ministry to use his wand, and he knew there was no way for them to get out.

Ginny and he grinned at each other widely, and then they heard a muffled yell.

"What the hell are you doing?" scream Ron's voice.

"Sorry Ron" shouted Harry.

"Don't apologise Harry" Ginny said loudly enough for them to hear. "You two need to admit how you feel. And you'll stay there until you do" she said like a strict teacher.

"Bye" Harry said cheerfully.

They linked arms, congratulating each other as they made their way down to the kitchen for the ice cream that Ginny craved. Loud, muffled shouts and banging behind them.

Six hours later, they returned to find them snogging on one of the beds.

………………………………………………………………………………………...

When they eventually exited the shop, they stopped outside it, Harry and Ginny were discussing what they wanted to do and were trying to get the new couple involved, but they were too wrapped up in each other.

"Earth to sickos" Ginny cooed waving a hand in front of Hermione's face, and smacking Ron in the back of the head.

"What's going on?" he asked stupidly.

"Do you two want to just go off and do your own thing?" Harry asked with a sly grin.

They both turned pink.

"If you don't mind…" Hermione practically squeaked.

Ginny and Harry avoided each others eyes, to prevent the laughter. They had spent a lot of time together, and had started to develop the same tendencies.

"We can meet back here at five" said Ginny patiently rolling her eyes.

"See you later" Harry added.

They both then turned away ands walked towards Gringotts.

"So, where to first?" asked Ginny; looking over her shoulder to see Ron and Hermione snogging. Harry followed her gaze, and pulled a slight face.

"Flourish and Blotts?" he asked with a slight shrug.

Ginny nodded. And the two made their way into the shop.

Two hours later, all their school list bought, they made their way into Quality Qudditch Supplies. They browsed the shelves taking great interest in the new nimbus broom, when they walked straight into Dean Thomas. Ginny seemed her freeze, and he eyes widened. But his narrowed as he looked between Harry and Ginny. Harry caught the tension and quickly took charge of the situation.

"Gin, come on" he mumbled, pulling her towards the exit. He gave a slight nod to Dean, he didn't like him much, even if the reason was just that he had gone out with Ginny, but he knew he still had to share a dormitory with him, so retorted to being polite.

"Are you ok?" he asked gently, when they were in the open air. She gave a weak, slightly strained smile and nodded her head.

"Yeah… come on, let's not let him ruin our day… let's go and see the cats" she said, forcing her usual smile onto her face. She began to lead the way, but Harry pulled her back, their hands still clasped.

"Ginny, I don't want to prey or anything, but when you just saw Dean, you looked scared…" he was slightly puzzled. "Why did you break up?" he asked.

She looked down at the ground,

"You don't have to tell me" he added quickly.

"It's not that" she said shaking her head quite vigorously, "I trust you… more than anyone really… its just… I know how you're going to react." She finished.

"Come on Ginny; tell me, if it helps I promise I won't react badly."

She breathed in. "Ok." She stuttered slightly. "Too cut the whole thing short, Dean kept trying to force himself on me, and said it was his rights as my boyfriend, that's why I stopped seeing him."

Harry felt white anger course through him, but remembered his promise, so quickly got rid of the tension mounting in his body.

Ginny looked straight into his eyes. "See. You're angry".

"No I'm fine, let's carry on" he said trying to get off the subject that was making him feel like blowing something up, or finding Dean. Either one seemed quite appealing.

"Don't tell me your fine Harry James Potter" she said furiously. "You mask your emotions, but I can always see it, I always know what you're feeling!" she accused, and then her voice softened. "It's your eyes; Laughter, pain and anger. Your eyes tell me everything."

Harry shook himself out of his shock, as he stood there frozen, and quickly pulled himself together.

"Ok sorry, I can't help it… I care about you…" he pulled her against him, their arms sneaking around each others waists. "Come on lets forget about him, like you said" he whispered against her hair before releasing her.

He took her hand and they made their way into the shop, where cage upon cage covered the shelves, each containing a number and different sized cats and kittens. He kept hearing footsteps behind them, "_Come on Potter,"_ he thought "_way too much_ _around Moody, of course other people are in the shop!"_ he ignored it, and when they retreated out the shop they made their way to Florence Flenan's (?), ice cream parlour. Suddenly though, Ginny came to a standstill and gulped heavily.

"Harry, I think Deans following us" she whispered hesitantly yet breathlessly.

"I thought I heard something" he muttered almost to himself. "Is it definitely Dean?" he asked, pulling her closer in, and wrapping his arm securely around her waist.

"I looked up when we were looking at the cats, and you were looking down… well you must have been because he was opposite us" she whispered so only he could hear. He rested his head on top of hers so he could hear, to anyone looking; they would simply look like a normal couple. "I thought he would go though, I didn't want to say anything! I know you… you would have got yourself in trouble" she trailed off.

"I'm going to get rid of him" Harry muttered; his voice slightly raised his body going to turn back fuelled by how scared she obviously was. She grabbed his forearm as she felt the abrupt movement.

"Harry, don't be stupid!" she spoke hurriedly. "He's an idiot. Let's just go!"

Harry stopped himself moving forward, he felt Ginny's tough grip on him, and knew she was using him as support. So he stayed where he was, but called out:

"Do you want something Thomas!"

Dean stepped into the main street from a side alley in between Flourish and Blotts and the Owl Emporia.

"Actually I wanted a word with Ginny" he spoke casually, as though sulky down alleys was a normal human habit. "In private" he almost sneered. He eyes travelled between Ginny and Harry, her small hand gripping his arm.

Harry snorted. "Yeah I'm really going to let her go off with someone who hides down dark alleys stalking people!"

Ginny saw the deep anger in Harry's eyes, she trusted him with her life but knew the trouble he'd get in if this escalated. She reassured herself she was being paranoid. Dean was just a boy for cripes sake! She scolded herself.

"Harry its fine" she whispered, squeezing his arm before she released it. "I'll be right back".

She crossed the small space between the two boys, now standing opposite him. Harry felt terrified, and he could see the fear in her eyes, so why was she going wit him? Dean led her up the alley he had come from, and Harry quickly put his resources into order. He cast a spell over himself so he could see through solid walls, and put a spell on his ears so he could easily hear and see what was going on. He was leading her to the very end of the alley; she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. He could see the fear, yet she spoke confidentially and even managed to throw in a sneer.

"What do you want"?

"I thought you said you and Potter were only friends" he snarled back.

"That is none of your business!" she hissed back. "We broke up remember!"

"No, you broke us up "he corrected.

"Same difference" she sniffed.

"Not if I don't agree to it" he smiled viciously. "You wouldn't give me my rights Gin, maybe I should take them now".

Before she could day anything, or scream out loud, he grabbed her arm forcibly and pushed her back into the brick wall, holding her securely with one hand, he began to unbutton her jeans with the other.

Harry reacted quickly. He collapsed the spell and practically flew up the alley. He was angry but seeing it first hand made him furious. His magical energy crackled, forcing Dean flying through the air and back out the alley into the main street. He crashed into the walk way, and people stopped to stare as the boy-who-lived jumped out onto Dean and began to punch him in every place he could reach. Not giving a thought to Ginny or the gathering crowd.

Suddenly he was being pulled up right, and turned to see Ron, his arm around Harry's stomach struggling to restrain him. All the training had been paying off.

"What the hell did you do Dean?" asked Ron, glaring and the figure on the floor.

In his rage, Harry felt a sense of strangeness, the roles were normally reversed. He also felt pride in Ron; he never thought Harry was in the wrong when it came to situations like this. He knew Harry didn't go looking for trouble. Dean's face was a mace of bruising and swelling, and he was gasping for air.

"_Good_" Harry thought savagely.

Dean stood gingerly to his feet, and without saying a word, ran as fast as his injured body could carry him. With dean out of sight Ron released Harry and Harry began to calm down. He took in his surroundings to see the crowd muttering amongst themselves, and Ginny, standing on the edge of the alley shivering violently, Hermione with her arm around the distraught girl was whispering comfortingly, but looking confused as it why her words were needed.

Harry didn't think twice. He took a few strides to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. She melted into his embrace. Ron, his face full of confusion walked to his friends and sister.

"Come on" Harry murmured. "I'll explain but not here."

He led Ginny up the crowd street, with Ron and Hermione jogging to keep up with his strides. They entered the Leaky Cauldron and Harry requested a private room. Seeing the distressed girl in his arms, Tom, the inn keeper simply nodded and led them to the back room.

Harry sat down, pulling Ginny into his lap. She seemed to be trying to get closer to him, as if she was trying to burying herself into him. Ron and Hermione sat opposite their friends, Ron's confusion turned to concern.

"Ginny, what the hell is wrong" he said frustrated.

Ginny continued to sob, so Harry explained. When he got to the alley, Ginny's grip soon tightened on his shoulder, and Ron stood up, shaking with fury.

"I'm going to kill him" he got out through gritted teeth.

Ginny stopped crying. "Ron don't" she moaned. "I didn't even want Harry doing that" she said turning her eyes on him. "You're going to get into trouble."

"I don't care" Harry said fiercely. "No one does that to you, no one!"

Hermione, despite her eyes blazing with fury, managed to drag Ron down into his seat.

"Ron stay calm" she said keeping gone hand resting lightly on his arm.

Suddenly as though a thought struck him he got to his feet.

"Where are you going" Ginny moaned.

"Don't worry not after that scum" he said regretfully. "I'm going to Fred and George, and tell them, and then we are going to get in touch with Bill and Charlie".

"Ron don't" she moaned.

But he was already striding for the door.

"I'll go after him, although I'm not going to stop him telling your brothers Ginny" she said gently. "They need to know, and Dean deserves everything they give to him" said the normally clam and peaceful Hermione.

Ginny didn't respond, and buried herself into Harry once more.

Hermione gave him a searching look, asking him the unasked question. Harry winked at her telling his best friend he'd be fine and she left to calm down Ron.

"Gin come on, talk to me" he pleaded. "It's just you and me".

Her sobs muffled. "I was so scared" she whispered quietly.

"I know" he whispered, tears filling his own eyes as he pulled her closer.

"I don't know what id do if anything happened to you".

"That's exactly how I feel Harry when you go on all those stupid crusades". He looked back slightly.

"Really?"

"Really" she whispered back.

Harry kissed her tenderly once on the lips, not wanting to test her boundaries so soon., put she pulled him down, and their lips touch, both demanding entering into each others mouths. They broke apart, both giving each other shy smiles.

"Well I guess it's true what they say" she said cheekily touching her nose with his.

"What?" he asked kissing hers delicately.

"Actions speak louder than words" and she pulled him in for another kiss.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸.

A/N: _just thought id say for the record I don't hate Dean, in fact I like fics when dean and Seamus help with the war etc, he was just very convenient for me to use for this piece. I also don't like dean and Ginny as a couple and I needed some way for them to spilt up. Harry needed to save her, and I don't know I guess my mind was thinking along those lines lol. With tension etc when they get back to school._

_They is a writers challenge on the authors profile contented to this story if anyone is interested. Talk to you soon xxxxxxxxxx_

_And don't forget to review!_


End file.
